Burnt out Suns
by if-llamas-could-fly
Summary: The series from All Hell Breaks Loose onwards, in poetry. Will contain the POV of Sam, Dean and Castiel. Rated K 'cause I don't really cuss in my poems. :) Warning, SEVERE ANGST.
1. My time of dying

**A/N So I usually write poems on ANYTHING, but this is my first time writing one as a fanfiction, so bear with me please, they'll get better. THIS poem is Sam's POV on his death at Cold Oak. Why I decided to start this at that point, I dunno, it just seems like the perfect beginning. A beginning in an end. How poetic. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!** _~Sammy_

* * *

**_My time of Dying_**

Pain. Agony. Torture. I suffer,

But for a few seconds as,

That cruel blade slips through my spine,

And suddenly there is Oblivion.

I saw you running towards me,

Saw you throw your gun to the ground.

I felt your arms wrap around me as I fell,

Felt your sobs and your sorrow shaking me.

But I'm Lifeless, and Wordless, I cannot answer,

You as you call me name, begging for my Return.

The Reaper tapped my shoulder, and I whispered a Goodbye,

Before taking its Deathly hand, and it leads my to my Fate.

I miss Hunting, miss the Impala, miss our Fights, I miss You,

But I will wait for you here because, Dean, Heaven is Beautiful.


	2. Deal a stupid deck of cards

**A/N Heya! So, continuing the poetry where it left off, this is dean's POV on his severely skewed reasoning behind his deal. No, I swear it wasn't written as Wincest, but hey, I don't control your minds (I wish...) so go ahead and interpret it how you want! **_~Sammy :)_

* * *

**_Deal a stupid Deck of Cards_**

Ever since I remember, it's always been

"Look after Sammy" and I did.

I put you before everything, before my own life,

Anything you needed was yours, you only had to ask.

It was never a burden, Sam, it was never resented,

I loved the way you looked up to me, trust in your eyes.

I loved the way _I_ was the first person you asked for when you awoke,

Loved the way you crawled in _my_ bed when you had nightmares.

I never wanted you to hunt, I _had_ to protect you,

I still shudder when I remember _you_ holding a _gun_.

This is all my fault, you were supposed to be safe,

Not lying on this bed, your heart so _still_ it hurts.

How can I live without you, without my anchor?

I'm just gonna float away without you, I need my brother to be myself.

I'm nothing without you to protect, nothing without my Sammy,

I can't just let flames consume you, let you leave me behind.

I can't let you go, _I won't_,

I will find a way Sam, I promise.

I'll sell my soul, make a deal, bring you back,

'cause I'd rather have Hell than a lifetime without you.

I only got a year Sam, but that's okay,

'cause your eyes, they're open, your lungs, they're breathing, your heart, it's beating.

I don't regret it Sammy, I'd do it all over again, I'll gamble my life away,

A hundred deals, for the life of my one, precious little brother.


	3. To save the Forsaken

**A/N So, I haven't updated this in a ****_long_**** time, but I suddenly got hit in the face with a new poem so... here ya go! Enjoy and leave a review! :) **_~Sammy_

* * *

_**To save the Forsaken**_

I'm not letting you go, I _can't_.

You keep saying that I've _got_ to learn to live without you.

You act like it's just _so easy_ to move on,

Like it's not going to feel like I'm ripping my heart out.

You don't deserve Hell, Dean, no matter what you think.

So I'm going to keep looking for a way out.

I'll keep it a secret, keep it hidden away.

But I can't hide my worry, or my devastation, or my _loss._

You say that the only way you'll get out is if I die.

And you'll never let me take that chance.

But you keep forgetting how important you are.

You forget that I need you by my side.

So you sold your soul to get me back.

And I'd give my life away to keep you away from Hell.

I'll keep looking, keep searching, keep hunting.

Until you have a whole lifetime of happiness, not just a year of fear.

You say you're fine, say that you're dealing, but I can _see_ it, Dean.

I can _see_ how terrified you are, how you hide it beneath this bravado, and it hurts.

You're damned because of _me_, it's my fault you're dying.

So I swear, Dean, I'll save you, even if it kills me.


End file.
